Crows and Thunderstorms
by hanzsolo2
Summary: Karasuno High rarely got transfer students, so Asahi Azumane should've known there was more to Kana Igarashi than she was letting on. In the month he spent avoiding the Volleyball club and she'd joined him during lunch, it didn't occur to him that he and the amber-eyed girl were a lot more similar than he thought. [Asahi x OC]
1. Rejections All-Around

_**A/N: This is my first Haikyuu! story, as well as my first story in a while on FF. All characters, with the exception of Kana Igarashi, belong to the creator of Haikyuu - Haruichi Furudate. **_

* * *

**Chapter One - Rejections All-Around**

**.**

**.**

**.**

In retrospect, Kana should've seen this coming. In the two days since she'd been at Karasuno High, she could practically feel the eyes of her fellow classmates glued to her in class. Especially the girls who were part of Karasuno's Girls' Volleyball Team. It didn't make it any less awkward though when Michimiya asked her teacher if she could have a quick word with her in the middle of class.

"I'm sorry, Michimiya-senpai," Kana apologized, her voice traveling down the otherwise empty hallway. "But I-I don't think I'm ready to jump back into things just yet," She continued, bending her waist so she could bow politely before her upperclassman. "I hope you understand my reasons why."

Michimiya, the Captain of Karasuno High's Girls' Volleyball Team, smiled in understanding as Kana straightened. "It's okay, Igarashi-san," She said lightly, reaching forward to pat Kana's shoulder encouragingly.

For someone whose offer she'd just denied - Kana was grateful that her senpai wasn't pushing her any further. If she'd pressured her to join, then Kana would have definitely avoided the team altogether. "Take all the time you need, and when you're ready - you know where to find me."

Kana nodded, her lips curling into a relieved smile. Her senpai was pretty cool.

"I know," She chuckled lightly, glad to see Michimiya doing the same. "And I will, I just need some time to think and re-center myself. Maybe try to shake off that school loyalty, you know?"

Michimiya nodded, seemingly pleased with Kana's statement and yet, hopeful all the same. It was cute, really. Still, Kana was adamant in her decision. She didn't leave Niiyama and move all the way to the rural area of Miyagi to continue playing at Karasuno. She came to help out her Ojiisan. With his health on a steady decline, Kana couldn't be selfish.

"I understand completely, Igarashi-san," Michimiya replied back warmly, much to Kana's relief. Hopefully, when she was confident she could commit completely to the sport once more and her Ojiisan would be okay, there were no doubts in her mind that she'd get along with the girls. Especially if the rest of them were as understanding and empathetic as their Captain.

From where she stood across her senpai, the newly-transferred second year cleared her throat - amber eyes flittering to the clock placed above the archway of the hallway before she nodded.

"Will that be all?" She questioned, watching as Michimiya adopted a sheepish look. Her upperclassman scratched the back of her neck earnestly before she nodded and tilted her head to Kana's class door.

"Yes, that will be all," Michimiya said. "And I'll be sure to let the team know not to lay off you until you're ready, right Igarashi-san?"

Kana grinned, waving over her shoulder as she slid the door to her classroom, Class 2-4.

"Right," she chuckled.

**.**

* * *

**.**

As it had been his routine for the past few days, the moment lunch rolled around - Asahi grabbed his bento and made a quick beeline for the door. Normally, he would've easily have just stayed in his class since neither Daichi and Suga shared his homeroom but he couldn't exactly hide from them when they had no qualms about barging in when they felt like it.

Of course, it should've occurred to Asahi that the two would be one step ahead of him.

They had, after all, been teammates for three years. This meant that by now, Suga and Daichi probably knew what Asahi would do before the large teen did anything. And considering Asahi, despite his intimidating appearance, was surprisingly not the confrontation type - it was no wonder Asahi could hear a familiar voice echoing after him.

"Asahi!" Suga's voice carried down the hallway, startling Asahi as he cringed - caught in the act. There were no doors or hallways nearby that he could duck into, so Asahi sighed in defeat as he turned around, wincing when he saw more than a few of his classmates had heard Suga's voice and had turned their attention towards the two of them.

Across the hall, Suga marched towards him - his eyes locked with his own in such a way that Asahi felt glued to the spot. Somehow, people underestimated how intimidating Suga could be with how often he wore a gentle smile on his face. "Hi, Suga." Asahi greeted his friend with a wide, shaky smile. "Been a while, huh," He mumbled, sheepish.

It wasn't that he wanted to _avoid _Suga. What Asahi wanted to avoid was the definite tongue lashing he'd receive. Noya had already given him the worst of it a few days ago (and now he was suspended for a week), and the last thing he wanted was for Suga to do the same. As much as he loved his teammates, they just didn't understand.

Volleyball just wasn't for him anymore. He'd had a good run, but clearly, his prime days were over. He couldn't live up to his position as the Ace, and if the team wanted a sure chance to make it to Nationals this year; it was better to give the position to someone like Tanaka then. His underclassman would do a better job than he had done.

"The guys really miss you at practice." Suga began quietly.

Asahi sighed, tucking a loose hair behind his ear as he looked away from Suga. He was glad it was just Suga who'd approached him and not Daichi. If it was Daichi who'd approached him, Asahi would've surely gotten guilt-tripped for what happened to Noya.

"They'll be fine," Asahi dismissed with a careless wave, hoping that his actions conveyed how little he cared. Or better yet, how little he wanted Suga to think he cared. "First years should be joining clubs soon, so things will work out in the end. Who knows, there's probably an Ace heading your way already." He said, and it was true. Whenever first years joined, whatever cracks were in a team were always filled eventually. That's how it always went.

Suga sighed, about to say more before Asahi shook his head. He'd already been over this with Noya. He didn't want to have this discussion again.

"Look Suga, you already know how I feel. But it's lunch...I-I have to go," He mumbled, attempting to offer Suga a comforting smile before he turned around and began walking away. Suga sighed, though he offered his friend a small wave when Asahi glanced over his shoulder.

Unbeknownst to him, someone else was rounding the corner at the exact same time so by the time he turned back towards the front - all Asahi saw was a flash of amber before his body collided with someone else's.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**If you're enjoying this story, please favorite, share or leave a comment! I enjoy reading your reviews!**_


	2. Rumors are Misleading

_**Reviews: **_

_**bookdragonslayer**: Thank-you so much! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!_

_**Myherogal22**: Ah, thank-you! I'm still working out the kinks of this story, but I'm confident as to where Kana will be going! If anything, I just wanted to see Asahi meet his opposite. _

* * *

**Chapter Two - Rumors are Misleading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh my g- are you okay?" A deep voice asked, slightly trembling as Kana stumbled back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" She asked, rubbing the sore spot on her chest as she glanced at the boy she'd bumped into. It was clear that the guy she'd crashed into was her upperclassman judging by his build, and a light dusting of pink bloomed across her cheeks once she realized who he was.

If she remembered correctly, the guy she'd bumped into was one of the seniors on the Boys' Volleyball Team. Azumane, or something like that. The only reason Kana knew the boy's name was because of the warnings several of her classmates had given her during her first day. According to what she'd been told, the boy in front of her was heavily involved in gang activity and was held back two years due to his less than sub-par grades.

Kana knew better than to believe what she'd been told, however. The rumors floating around about the boy were ridiculous if she were being honest. It was like her new classmates had never seen a boy with facial hair. If they would have taken half a second to look at the frightened expression on his face, they surely would have been able to tell that the boy was as meek as a mouse in a social setting just as Kana realized.

"I-I'm fine," The boy said, pink beginning to crawl up his neck in an embarrassed blush. It was cute, Kana thought, beginning to smile as he scratched the back of his neck. "I- ah, I should've been watching where I was going."

Kana could practically feel the timidness the boy in front of her excluded, and perhaps it was horrible of her, but she couldn't contain her giggle at how much of a contradiction he was. Her upperclassman was all hard lines and broad shoulders and had he not been slouching as he were (something he must've been doing unconsciously to make himself look small) he would've dwarfed her by almost two heads.

And yet, despite all the rumors circulating around him, he looked so apologetic. So soft and timid.

Kana felt color explode across her face, and she cleared her throat before her eyes locked onto the bento in his hands. A distraction from the realization that Azumane, despite what she'd been told, was not at all thuggish in appearance. But cute, _ridiculously _cute, in a gentle giant sort of way. "No, it was my fault too," She said lightly, peering up to meet his eyes.

"I'm Kana Igarashi," She continued, dipping into a bow. "I'm a second-year and today's my second day at Karasuno, so I'm not quite used to the layout of this place. I apologize for not watching where I was going."

By the time she straightened herself, she was surprised to see how flustered her actions left the tall senior. "Y-you don't need to bow," He chuckled nervously before he cleared his throat, red still decorating his face. "But I'm Asahi Azumane, a third-year….It's, uh, nice to meet you, Igarashi-san."

Her upperclassman looked so flustered, so shy, that Kana tilted her head back and laughed.

"It's nice to meet you, Azumane-senpai," She grinned.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"But I'm Asahi Azumane, a third-year...It's uh, nice to meet you, Igarashi-san."

Asahi wanted to crawl into a hole.

Really, he did.

Maybe he'd even let Daichi or Suga pull him away to the clubhouse.

Anything to get him away from Igarashi.

It wasn't that he didn't like her, of course. But it was just that, the slender second-year had literally appeared before his eyes as though she were a vision. When he first bumped into her, Asahi was immediately drawn to the amber pools of her eyes. Bright, twinkling - it was a wonder why there weren't a flock of second-year students scrambling behind her.

And then he remembered how he must've looked to her right then. Tall, imposing - he was practically waiting for her to run away. It's what always happened when he bumped into one of his underclassmen, boys, and girls both. It didn't matter if he'd try to help them gather their belongings or that he'd offer to buy them some lunch if they'd dropped their bentos; all anyone ever saw when they accidentally bumped into Asahi was that he was tall and that he was big.

In small rural areas, of course that meant earning a reputation based on empty rumors and falsified stories. It was a sad reality, but it was Asahi's life. Everywhere he went, girls would go the other way. That's just the way things were.

However, much to his surprise, the girl in front of him didn't do what he had been expecting. Instead, the dark-haired second-year tilted her head back and laughed.

She _laughed_.

Almost as though she wasn't even fazed by his large and frightening appearance.

In his true timid nature, Asahi didn't know whether he wanted to gasp or cry.

"It's nice to meet you, Azumane-senpai," Her grin was crooked, playful in a way no other girl had ever smiled at him. Naturally, Asahi spluttered. "O-oh no," He exclaimed, blushing. "You can call me Asahi, Igarashi-san."

"Well Asahi-senpai," The second-year said cooly, amber eyes flittering towards the clock and then back to him. "Mind telling me why you're in such a rush during lunch?"

"Aha, well, I-I guess...I was trying to avoid some people so I was trying to find an isolated spot to eat my food." The tall boy admitted, albeit reluctantly.

Igarashi nodded and clicked her tongue before her eyes flickered to the bento in his hands. For a moment, Asahi couldn't tell what she was going to say. She didn't look like she was shy or anything like that, and she was too nonchalant to be labeled overly-confident either. "Well then, since I'm also trying to avoid some people - why don't we look for a place to avoid everyone together?"

If it were possible, the tall senior leaned over himself; undeniably overwhelmed by such a bold suggestion. He was wrong, it seemed. She wasn't shy and she wasn't overly-confident, too. Igarashi was simply cool, sort of in the same way Suga was himself. Cool, calm and collected. She was simply _nice_.

"I, uh, uh," He fumbled over his words, glancing away from Igarashi's teasing eyes.

_How can she be so cool?_ He wondered, ashamed at the dynamic that had established itself between them.

_She must think I'm lame_, the former-Ace thought to himself gloomily.

Fortunately, his underclassmen seemed to understand that he had trouble formulating sentences because she laughed again. This time lighter than her laugh before. And when her grin smoothed out into a mischievous smirk, Asahi was reminded painfully of Noya. Though admittedly, her laugh did manage to snap him out of his stupor.

As though deciding to take the lead, Igarashi walked past the overwhelmed teen then - bumping his shoulder with her own as she did.

"Well, come on Asahi-senpai," She said, peering over her shoulder to look at him. "You can scare people away from me, I can do the same for you - it's a smart idea to hang together since we both want the same thing. Win, win."

Igarashi continued down the hallway in search of an isolated area to settle down in, and as she did, Asahi continued to observe her with his cooling cheeks.

Certainly, the second-year was unlike any other girl he'd encountered before. Because while it was one thing to meet a girl who didn't cower away from him during their first encounter, it was a whole other thing to meet a girl so accepting of him straight-away. His thuggish looks be damned.

Before he knew it, Asahi slowly began to walk after the dark-haired girl; his mind whirring with disbelief that she'd treated him so normally, so casually, that he took no note of the way his bento box shook in his unsteady hands.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**So I read this Haikyuu! Tumblr prompt on what kind of girl would suit so-and-so and for Asahi, I remember reading how his perfect match was someone who was confident and cool in the way he was not; and yet, someone who still doted on him considering his timid nature. A loving and affectionate for the gentle-giant, and so, badabing-ChandlerBing and I started writing this! **_

_**Please favorite, share and leave a comment! **_


	3. Promises made to Ojii-san

**Chapter Three - Promises made to Ojii-san**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lunchtime flew by relatively quickly, though that might've been because she and Asahi-senpai wasted a lot of time avoiding people before they stumbled upon one another. Nevertheless, Kana was delighted to find out that Asahi was, in fact, part of the Volleyball Team. Or rather, was part of the Volleyball Team.

It took Kana only one comment about the sport before her tall companion caved in on himself, and while she understood it was probably because something had happened, it did pain her to see someone else in the same metaphorical shoes as her. For whatever reason Asahi-senpai didn't want to play Volleyball, Kana could understand. Perhaps, better than he thought possible; though she did change the subject before she could talk about her own experience.

Still, Asahi-senpai seemed like a really nice guy and once they started talking - it was almost like time stood still.

Sure, he may have looked intimidating to most; but to Kana, Asahi was like a large teddy bear. And despite his appearance, everything else about him eluded to the fact. If anything, her former neighbor and senpai back in Sendai was more threatening than Asahi. Though, that had more to do with the fact her senpai there seldom showed any emotion unless something really got to him.

With Asahi, it was clear that the boy wore his heart on his sleeve.

By the time lunch was over, however, she offered her the tallboy a friendly smile as they departed from the area (they'd settled on the rooftop of the school, funnily enough) and towards their respective classes. Lunch had been an enjoyable experience for Kana, and she could only hope the rest of the day continued to be the same, too. Of course, it never occurred to Kana just how accurate TV depicted small rural areas and the locals' niche for gossiping, let alone how quickly her mood could plummet.

Because as soon as she passed her classroom doors and sat next to her seatmate, Kana began to hear the whispers coming from her fellow classmates. And just as Asahi had warned her, they were mostly concerning him.

_"Did you hear about Igarashi following Azumane upstairs for lunch?"_

_"A-Azumane? The guy who looks like a man? The one in a gang!?"_

_"Isn't he the one that robbed that old lady a few months ago?"_

_"She probably doesn't know what she's getting herself into, that poor girl. I thought we told her about him?"_

Her chair slid backward with a loud screech, and her seatmate blinked up at her, startled.

"Hey," Kana lifted her hand, her finger pointed in the direction of a group of both girls and boys that had congregated near the door. "Stop circulating rumors when there's no solid evidence to make it fact. Azumane-senpai is my friend, so I won't tolerate you talking badly about him." At her confrontational tone, most of the students blushed under the scrutiny of her stare. The ones who weren't fazed by her scolding tone simply clicked their tongues.

_Those punks_, Kana thought with a huff.

Irritated, and rightfully so, she slid back into her seat; cheeks burning as her seatmate cleared his throat from the seat next to her. For a moment, Kana wondered if the brown-haired boy with a sleepy look on his face was going to disagree with her. Tell her that she didn't know anything about Asahi-senpai considering she'd just started Karasuno.

Much to her surprise, however, the boy sitting next to her smiled.

"I know Asahi myself," He said quietly, "And I'm glad to see I'm not the only one in this class who knows how nice he is. Thank-you for defending him."

Startled, Kana blinked.

"Mhmm," She mumbled, unsure of how to reply. And almost as though reading her mind, her seatmate chuckled.

"I'm Chikara Ennoshita," He introduced himself before he patted the black jacket that was poking out of his bag. "I play on the Boys' Volleyball Team with Asahi."

Understanding flooded her then, and returning his friendly grin; Kana dipped her head into a polite nod. "I'm Kana Igarashi," She introduced herself in return, relieved and elated all the same about what this meant.

With Ennoshita next to her - a fellow Volleyball player and friend of Asahi's - Kana was certain she would enjoy her class just okay.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kana didn't see Asahi after school ended, which was okay. According to Ennoshita, ever since he'd started skipping their training - it was as though he'd disappear once the final bell ended. _Anything to avoid seeing someone from the team_, her seatmate had told her.

Ennoshita, Kana discovered, was just as nice as Asahi; though he was, understandably, more confident than their upperclassman. They didn't get to talk that much since their teacher arrived not long after Kana confronted her classmates, but he did offer to walk her to school gates which was pretty generous of him.

Since Kana and her ojii-san lived above a strip of stores, right next door to Sakanoshita Store; she made it home before the sun was set and smiled as she spotted her house from atop the street. Igarashi Electronics; the sign above her place read.

As soon as she stepped through her house door, Kana's eyes brightened at the sound of her jiji's singing and the young girl laughed as she placed her shoes by the door and switched them on her feet for slippers.

Toshinori Igarashi was perhaps the only family Kana had left, and she treasured the old man with everything she had in her.

For as long as Kana could remember, her parents were out of the picture. Her mother died in childbirth, and her father passed away shortly before Kana was four. Sure, there were days when Kana mourned the parents she couldn't remember. But for the most part, life was pretty good when it was just her and her ojii-san against the world.

By the time Kana started middle-school and stumbled upon Volleyball, though, things got significantly harder. Because Kana was talented, naturally so. And when schools popular for schooling some of the biggest names in the game started to scout her, her jiji swore he'd give her the best life could offer as so not to waste her talent.

And then Niiyama Girls' scouted her after middle school, and it was like her jiji was running himself haggard day and night just to provide enough money so Kana could afford an apartment in Sendai for her first year. Her time there was unlike anything she'd ever experienced, and there was no way anything could taint her memories of playing at Nationals or the friends she'd made.

But when jiji had his accident after her game at Nationals, Kana knew it wasn't fair for her to live so freely while her jiji sacrificed so much. So she moved back to move back to Torono and transferred to Karasuno. Because while her jiji taught her the importance of chasing her dreams; he also taught her that family came first. Always.

"Kana, is that you?" Her jiji rumbled, beckoning Kana into the room with a wide, albeit tired smile. Though his face was withered with colored spots after spending days in the burning sun, Toshinori Igarashi's dark eyes were as perceptive as ever.

"Yes, jiji," Kana nodded, setting her bag on the ground before she slid onto the couch next to him. "How was your day today?" She asked, curiously.

"Ukai's boy won't leave me alone, always checking to see if I'm alright. And if it's not him, it's Shimida." Her jiji grumbled, making Kana laugh as she pictured her neighbor and one of the only other employees at their shop. Both Ukai and Shimida were both Volleyball players too, Karasuno alumni, and if they weren't ten years her seniors; Kana was certain she would've been good friends with them. Especially since they took it upon themselves to check in on her jiji whenever she couldn't.

"Well, I'm glad," She said, ruffling her jiji's hair affectionately as she stood. "I worry that-"

_"-Are you going to be playing for The Crows?_" Her jiji interrupted, voice firm.

Kana blinked, startled. "Huh?" She wondered.

"Are you going to be playing this year?"

Kana didn't know what to say.

Originally, the deal she made with jiji so he could sign her transfer papers was that she continued to play once she got to Karasuno. But ever since she arrived, it was like there was a block preventing Kana from doing so. As she told Michimiya; what she needed was time. Time to make sure her jiji would be okay if she started committing to something else, time to shake off her loyalty to her friends back at Niiyama and time to just... fall back in love with the sport.

After her actions led to her jiji's accident, it was safe to say that Kana was _scared_.

Her selfishness sent his health on a decline and that was the last thing she wanted to happen again now that he was on the road to recovery.

"I don't know," Kana finally sighed, much to her jiji's chagrin. For a moment, no words were said between the two; Kana, thinking about everything she'd given up in one short month and everything her jiji'd given up in years. And her jiji, thinking about who knows what.

Finally, when it seemed like the conversation died and Kana readied to head to her room, her jiji held up a hand - stopping her in his tracks.

"I know you have your reasons for not wanting to play, but know that I will always be rooting for you to pursue your dreams. If you're going to take a break, take a break. But don't give up, Kana. _Please_."

His timbre voice cracked towards the end, and Kana sucked in a sharp breath when she realized her jiji was on the verge of crying. Moving on auto-pilot, the young girl bent her legs and wrapped her arms around her jiji's thin waist. Blinking back the tears that gathered in the corner of her eyes.

"I promise, jiji," Kana breathed shakily into her jiji's chest, her chest beginning to ache. "I'll take a break, but I won't ever give up Volleyball. I promise."

Pulling away from her jiji, his dark eyes glimmered in the brightly-lit room.

"Good," He croaked, smiling through his tears.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please follow, favorite and leave a comment! **


End file.
